


A Time of Crime

by thecrazystorywriter14



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazystorywriter14/pseuds/thecrazystorywriter14
Summary: For a police officer, Nick Wilde never imagines a difficult life. But being a police officer creates tension in his own life, endangering himself, his family, and his friends. Disease creates a long-lasting debt on his lifestyle. He becomes a hero and a significant person saves him from near-death.





	A Time of Crime

NICK SITS AT THE DINING TABLE with a newspaper in his paws, occasionally flicking it back and forth to keep it from bending back. He squints at the small text and looks to his police partner, Judy, sitting at the table across from him. “You know that plane crash that killed fifty passengers last month?”

“Do I ever.” The words come from her mouth with an apprehensive tone. She sighs, rubbing her paws. “I’m just – concerned.”

“Everyone is.” He pauses, then looks down at the article. “One person survived the crash. He missed his flight, but nobody knew he survived until he told somebody.”

“Good thing we’re not going on a flight anytime soon. With this career, anything could happen, even if it’s not a plane crash.”

“Exactly my thought, Carrots.”

There is a pause. “Let me see that article.”

He gives it to her, and she scans it. “They’re calling it a miracle that he survived,” she says, looking up at him. “He claims that an unexplainable force kept him from getting on that flight because he left his suitcase in the gift shop.”

“Crazy, huh, that an unexplainable force kept him from that flight. It kept him from dying.” He pauses. “I’d just call that a coincidence.”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. There’s no evidence, so I guess we can _both_ call it a coincidence.”

“When there’s enough evidence to prove that there is an unexplainable force involved with surviving a disaster, _then_ I’ll say it’s an unexplainable force.” He pauses. “ _If_ there ever is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, thecrazystorywriter14 here. This prologue may change in the future, but for now, this is it. Yes, it is different from Fanfiction.net, and I am aware of that. My Fanfiction.net profile is currently idle and will resume soon. Hopefully, you enjoyed this short beginning to this story.


End file.
